Bound by fire
by buffscoobs
Summary: sequel to United at War. Old friends, new enemies, more questions, and eventually answers. Rated M to be safe. Alice/Bella pairing so f/f
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight**

**AU Fan fiction**

**Bella/Alice pairing**

**United at War sequel **

**Disclaimer: **Everything involving the twilight series and the characters of twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter One**

The dark haze that had settled on her like a blanket lifted swiftly, leaving golden eyes to blink open and stare into a bedroom lit by the pale blue moon light seeping in through the large windows.

_**Alice please baby, please come back to me, talk to me… something.**_

_** I'm here my Bella. **_Before she knew what was happening the tiny vampire was twirled around and settled on the taller brunette's lap. "I'm right here love, I never left," she whispered gently as she looked into crimson eyes a blaze with frantic worry and fear. Cupping her mate's cheeks, running her thumbs along the pale smooth flesh, Alice frowned in genuine confusion. "What's wrong Bella, what's happened to get you so upset?"

Shaking her head the brunette reached up and took the pixie girl's hands into her own and brought them down, hugging them against her chest. Reaching up with one hand she caressed the tiny girl's cheek with the backs of her knuckles as she exhaled, "you really don't remember."

Midnight brows drew together in a deeper frown as golden orbs searched crimson in frightened perplexity. "Remember what? Tell me what's going on, is it the Romans, did they-"

"Alice no, no… calm down baby," Bella rushed out, breaking off her mate's panicked words, and hugging the petite body in a tender embrace close to her chest. "The Romans are gone my love, we defeated them at their own castle."

"I know that, I just thought a follower or something…" Alice trailed off softly as she lifted herself to look once more into Bella's expressive gaze. "If it's not them, then what is it?"

Tilting her head to the side the brunette studied her tiny mate as she pushed back chaotic raven tresses. "What is the last thing you remember Tink?"

Sitting back on her mate's lap a bit, Alice thought over her last memories with her brow puckered back into a frown. "You teleported us from the training room into the hallway, we were going to see my family but…"

Running her finger tips along Alice's pale jaw line and gently turning the little vampire's head back to meet her eyes, Bella asked, "But what love?"

"Everything went dark and… and silent." The raven haired beauty's eyes went wide with fear as she whispered, "What happened to me?"

"I-I don't know baby, no one could reach you, I couldn't reach you." Bella explained even as her mind raced with fresh worries and frustration.

"But you can always reach me," Alice whispered absentmindedly as she struggled to grasp memories beyond the darkness in her mind.

Playing with the hairs at the back of her pixie's neck, Bella gently pulled until their foreheads touched, needing the physical contact with her mate. "Not this time Tink… something was blocking me from you," the brunette confessed.

"I can't… I can't remember anything; it's like my human memories." Alice said softly before connecting her gaze with the brunette's as they clung to one another for comforting reassurance. "Only… only this time I have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling Tink?" Bella gently demanded.

Looking into swirling crimson and amber, the dark haired girl said, "Like it's alright. I feel like they'll come back to me, I'll know when I'm supposed to."

"It's alright?" Bella asked with astonished disbelief, saying, "Do you even know how long you were catatonic Alice?" When her tiny mate shook her head the brunette practically shouted the answer as her emotions rampaged through her. "Forty eight hours Alice, no one's been able to hear your thoughts, feel your emotions, get through to you for two entire days." Her voice dropped to a broken whisper riddled with fear and guilt, she added, "You've been lost from me for two days Alice."

"I'm right here and fine baby," Alice tried to reassure the distraught brunette.

Shaking her head, Bella scooped her tiny pixie up into her arms and walked over to the bedroom door. "No you're not alright or fine, something happened to you and you can't even remember any of it. That does not equal out to alright for me."

"Where are we-"

"To see your father and my uncle Marcus, "she answered before Alice could finish the question, while running through the labyrinth halls of the Volturi castle. "I want them to look you over, see if there's anything unusual going on with you."

Rolling her topaz eyes at her mate's worry, the tiny vampire mumbled, "I feel just fine and perfectly normal, but if you're in such a rush why not just teleport us?"

Scowling down at the pixie cradled in her arms Bella hissed, "You are not just fine Alice, and until we know what happened no more teleporting… for all we know that could be what triggered it."

"Bella that's just ridiculous, you've been teleporting me around for months and nothing happened." Alice rushed out in exasperation, her frustrations with her stubbornly concerned mate mounting as they burst into the laboratory wing of the castle to find lord Marcus waiting with an amused smile.

"Carlisle is on his way since the entire house hold has been privy to your loving bickering." The dark haired ancient informed them in his customary soft spoken tone of indifference. "Just place little Alice on the table princess and we'll see what we're able to discern." He instructed, gesturing to the simple examination table set up in the back of the large room.

As the brunette carried her across the laboratory, Alice noticed the assortment of medical and scientific equipment set up in various sections of the room. "Quite the set up you have here lord Marcus," she commented while frowning at a grouping of manacles hanging from one of the stone walls.

Taking note of where the tiny girl's stare was focused, the ancient couldn't hide the shame from his gentle tone as he spoke. "Yes it is, though some parts are no longer useful."

Bella laid her mate down with a tender smile as she added, "Mostly he's used this lab to study me over the last seventeen years. He was always racing between here and the hospital wing every time I showed a new ability as a child." Leaning forward to place a loving kiss at her temple, she vampire whispered, "He's weighed down by the guilt of his years as a vampire before I came into the family, all of my family are."

_**Sorry, I won't bring it up anymore love.**_

_** Thank you Tink. **_Placing another tender kiss to her temple, Bella stood up and asked, "What kind of test do you think you'll be running?"

"There aren't that many test one can run on a vampire," Carlisle answered as he came into the laboratory, his golden gaze immediately seeking out and settling on his youngest daughter. "It's good to see you back with us Alice." He added in his soothing tone with an accompanying smile.

"It's great to be back, but can we hurry this along so the little princess can stop treating me as if I'm made of glass," the pixie teased, smirking up at the brunette hovering over her bedside and continuing to touch her hands, arms, and hair.

"You are her mate Alice, after everything with James in Forks you should understand how she's feeling right now." Carlisle smoothly reprimanded his cheeky daughter before stepping up beside the examination table with Marcus. "Why don't we start with a few simple light tests before moving on to some of the more taxing procedures."

"What kind of taxing procedures?" Bella questioned with a scowl marring her beautiful features.

Patting the brunette's hand resting on her shoulder, Alice answered, "the ones that would test my memories and visions baby."

Frowning over at the pair of scientific vampires, the princess asked, "Is it a good idea to test them so soon after she's come to?"

"I want this done quickly because I do remember the reason we're all here in the first place." Alice said with a lifted midnight brow in her mate's direction adding, "Besides the fact that I'm perfectly fine."

"Of course you'd remember why everyone's here," Bella grumbled as the two elder vampires chuckled softly. "Let's just get this over with."

Patting his niece's shoulder Marcus whispered, "She'll be alright little one, there's no stopping your Alice."

"Don't I know it," she whispered in response.

__

The dark haired man pushed back the curls sticking to his forehead, wiping away the cool beads of sweat clinging to his skin. Taking in a shuddering breath of cold air, tasting the night the tongue in his dry mouth, the man opened his dark chocolate eyes. Blinking away the dizzy haze blurring his vision and causing his mind to swim, he slowly focused on the chestnut haired beauty, kneeling on the dirt floor of the rugged cabin surround them.

"Did it work… did you get through to Isabella this time?" The young woman asked anxiously even as her crystal blue eyes searched over the man in front of her. "Are you hurt? It looked painful and took so long, so much longer than the other times."

Letting out an exhaled shadow of a laugh, Abrielle lifted his strong hands up to frame the worried woman's cheeks. Pulling her into a quick kiss of comfort before speaking in a husky whisper, "I'm not hurt my love. It simply took a lot more out of me than I was anticipating. Isabella's shield is so strong, for not knowing what she is or being trained, she's amazingly strong. I used most of my energy feebly attempting to break through to her mind."

"And did you?" the chestnut haired female asked again while pushing her long wavy locks out of her eyes.

Shaking his head Abe looked into his wife's frightened gaze with a sad one of his own. "Her shield was too great… I had to find another way to reach her and only succeeded in getting through to her mate."

"But Alice isn't the one we wanted, she's not the one that-"

"I know my sweet, I know." The dark haired man gently interrupted as he pulled the woman into his strong arms, tucking her in close to his broad chest and rubbing soothing circles onto her back. "It will still happen Rachel, I promise it will still happen." As his wife quietly sobbed into his sweat dampened shirt Abe gently combed his fingers through her hair and looked out to the dark blanketed sky outside. "I promise sweetheart, it will still happen."

__

"Well she's just as energetic as ever," Jasper commented as the quartet of vampires joined everyone else gathered in the sitting room.

With a gruff laugh Emmet scooped up his baby sister in a tight hug. "Good to know the midget's still our energizer bunny."

Swatting her mate's arm Rosalie rolled her eyes saying, "Put her down before the little princess throws an overprotective fit." When Bella shot her an annoyed glare the blond simply shrugged before studying her freshly painted nails.

Hopping out of her big brother's hold Alice twirled over to her mate's side and curled her arms around the brunette's waist. "I'm absolutely fine, the resident vamp M.D.s have given me a clean bill of health."

"Then you should get a third opinion, it's not normal to be missing two days worth of one's memory." Edward commented with a deep frown puckering the pale skin between his bronze brows as Bree rubbed soothing circles on his back from beside him.

"Wow… for the first time I agree with Edward," Bella mumbled, receiving a pinch to the side from the little pixie snuggled into her.

Walking across the room to sit beside his wife Carlisle took Esme's hand as he spoke to the large group of immortals. "I never said what happened to Alice isn't worrisome, but with the exception of the lost vision and time, she has nothing wrong with her."

"Accept the usual," Emmet whispered with a chuckle that quickly turned into a groan when his wife's hand connected harshly with his chest.

Rolling her eyes at her bulky brother's antics, Lucidity glanced from her father to her youngest sister, asking, "Will it happen again?"

"There's no way to know without figuring out what the trigger was for this first episode." Marcus answered with his gentle tone as he looked over the worried expressions of the Cullen siblings. "For now the best we can do is move forward and stay calm if it should happen again."

Shifting his gaze to the raven haired vampire, Edward said, "You can't know it won't happen again Alice."

Rolling topaz eyes, the tiny girl snuggled closer to Bella saying, "I do know I just feel it some-how."

"Here we go with this feeling again," Bella grumbled with a shake of her head.

"Last time I checked Jazz got the feelings and you had the visions Ali," Lucidity commented, her face still holding tight to her worried frown.

"Why don't we just move on and hope this was a one-time incident since Carlisle and Marcus have done all they can for now." Esme suggested softly before looking over at her youngest child with a pointed glare, adding, "But you are to tell us immediately if anything is off with you."

Nodding her head with a gentle smile for her mother, Alice relied, "I can do that." Slipping out of Bella's hold the pixie girl took her mate's hand and pulled her along to the center of the sitting room. Gently pushing the brunette onto the oriental carpet covering the stone floor, Alice quickly burrowed into her princess's lap as an ear to ear grin curled her full lips. "Now let's talk about the arrangements we've agreed on and anything new we can add."

With a deep groan Demetri spoke up for the first time saying, "She couldn't have forgotten this as well."

Smacking the muscled vampire in the back of the head, Heidi hissed, "It's our baby sister's wedding too you dumb ox."

"Yes and we've done quite a bit of planning that I'd rather not have go to waste." Chrissy added from beside Heidi.

Watching the exchange between her siblings with an insistent smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, Bella leaned in close to her mate and breathed in deeply of the pixie's reassuring scent. _**I'm sorry if my worrying gets on your nerves Tink, but I just can't lose you.**_

__Lovingly running her fingertips along the pale arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Alice leaned back into the strong chest behind her, relishing in the comfort of the brunette's embrace. _**I could never leave you little princess, and your worrying doesn't bother me so much. I know what it's like to fear for your mate's life… it wasn't so long ago that you were human baby.**_

_** True but even then I was stronger than you gave me credit for.**_

_** And not nearly as strong as you thought you were… need I remind you about a little trip I took through your mind while you were in a coma from pushing your gifts beyond your human limitations. **_Lifting one of Bella's hands to her mouth Alice gently nipped the flesh between the thumb and index finger before swiping her tongue across it. _**As powerful as you are my love you still have limitations.**_

__Nuzzling into the crook of her mate's smooth neck Bella let out a whispered sigh. _**I know baby I… I just want you safe.**_

_** I'm with you Bella… I'm safe. **_The pixie thought as she turned her head and kissed the brunette's temple before reaching up and snatching the plushy projectile pillow from the air.

"Hey," Emmet grumbled with a childish pout. "I so had you that time."

Releasing a trill of chiming laughter Alice launched the decorative throw pillow back at her hulking brother saying, "As if that would ever happen."

"Why don't you two love birds, soon to be newlyweds, pay attention so Em doesn't throw anymore pillows." Luci said with a wink at the cuddling couple. "You are the one who wanted to talk about this after all sissy," she added with a teasing smirk in the dark haired girl's direction.

"For the thousandth time let's please discus this wedding," Rosalie said with biting sarcasm from beside her husband.

Shaking her head with a smile Esme broke into her children's banter, asking, "Are you still set on following the older traditions princess Bella?"

"And for old read ancient," Heidi mumbled.

Smiling over at her daughter lovingly holding her tiny mate, Sulpicia said, "I'm touched that my little girl wishes to wed her mate in the ancient customs as her father and I did."

Returning her mother's smile Bella nodded, saying, "Regardless of what my disappointed modernized sisters would prefer, Alice and I still plan on marrying in the old way."

"Splendid," Aro announced with a small clap of his hands, unable to hide the proud grin stretching his mouth wide. "The other guests will be arriving throughout the day tomorrow, and your mother and aunts have already arranged the feast and engagement festival for the people in the village."

Leaning forward in his seat as his thumb stroked the back of his wife's hand, Carlisle asked, "What other customs does the couple observe during the ceremony?"

The dark haired ancient smile over at the blond doctor as he spoke, saying, "When a leader would marry… a celebration would last three days. The first day was the feast and festival while guests from farther away were arriving. The marrying couple's families would provide mountains of food, music, and dancing as a way of showing their thanks to all those closest to them."

"Please tell me the second day is the bachelor party," Emmet practically begged with a hopeful stare.

Laughing at the large boy's pitiful expression Caius said, "The night before the marriage ceremony the couple is separated by friends and family, they're not able to see one another again until they are to take their vows." Seeing Emmet's wide grin the blond ancient continued saying, "There are certain rituals the girls will have to go through while apart, but mostly the night is very much like a modern day bachelor party."

"Awesome," Emmet's deep voice rumbled out as he shared a large smile with his brothers and the Volturi males. "The guys call Bella."

"You call me?" The brunette asked with a lifted brow and amusement dancing beneath the swirling amber surface of her eyes.

Shrugging his shoulders Demetri looked at his little sister with a teasing grin. "Alice is too girly to enjoy what we have in mind."

Rolling her eyes at the overly excited muscled males, Sulpicia asked, "Have you girls been able to find your tokens?"

"Tokens?" Bree asked with curiosity as the couple in question nodded.

Hugging Alice closer to her chest as she hooked her chin over the pixie's shoulder, Bella looked up at her soon to be sister in law, saying, "Tokens are usually pieces of jewelry, a textile of sorts, some type of statue or carving… an artistic gift that you feel represents your perspective partner. You choose the gift or make it with absolutely no help from anyone else, and you exchange them after the feast on the first day of the celebration."

"Usually the exchanging of tokens takes place in front of the entire village, but we've decided to do the exchange in front of family and close friends only." Aro added, his proud smile still adorning his pale face as he looked around the room.

Patting the arms circling her waist Alice said, "Why don't we let the guys off the hook while we girls get into the decorating details."

"Wait…just one question," Jasper interrupted in his southern drawl as the grateful male vampires started shuffling towards the door. Meeting his little sister's smirk, knowing she already knew what his question was, he asked, "What are you making us wear for the wedding?"

The pixie's smile only grew as her golden eyes lit up with pure unfiltered excited happiness. "Don't worry Jazz, for the nest three days no one will have to dress themselves."

"And her saying that with that creepy twinkle in her eyes is exactly what makes me worry." Edward commented with a shake of his head while following his brothers from the sitting room.

Hopping up to her feet the dark haired girl turned and kissed her mate before saying, "Out with you too baby, it's time for girl talk now."

Looking down at herself in an exaggerated examination of her body, Bella lifted her gaze back to her pixie and tiled her head as she spoke. "Pretty sure I'm a girl Tink… unless something went really wrong when dad bit me."

Suppressing the laugh threatening to bubble up from her throat, Alice lightly smacked the teasing brunette's shoulder. "I very well know you're a girl my love, but you're definitely filling the male role in this ceremony… my brother's even _called _you for the bachelor party."

"Yeah yeah," pulling the tiny body into her arms and holding her as close as she could, Bella kissed her mate's full lips in a slow loving caress. _**Just remind me that you're alright now and then… my protective instincts haven't been pacified by the examinations our vampire doctors performed on you.**_

Pulling back from the brunette's tempting mouth Alice looked into shimmering orbs of mixing crimson and gold. "Of course my princess," she whispered before stealing a swift peck and sending her mate from the sitting room. Turning to face the rest of the room, unable to keep the slight hop of excitement from her step, the little vampire announced, "We have a lot of work to do ladies."

__

Crimson eyes churned with gold held the blood red glare leveled from the height of the dais with unflinching strength. The brunette stood proud and unwavering in the middle of the throne room as she patiently waited for the explosive protest she could feel coming. The room was silent and drafty as if alive with sense of an approaching storm.

"You cannot be serious… no Volturi could possibly be serious when soliciting such a request." Caius shouted pushing himself to his feet as venom speckled the open air in front of him, his fist clenched tightly at his sides.

Tilting her head slightly, completely unaffected by her uncle's expected outburst, Bella kept her tone calm and controlled as she spoke. "I am very serious and I never presented this as a request uncle."

"They are abominations-"

"As are vampires to some," she injected even as the blond ancient continued on his rant.

"Uncontrollable, temperamental, hostile, aggressive killer… have you forgotten what their kind did to me?" He hissed out between his teeth before rounding on his quietly amused eldest brother. "You were responsible for the girl's education, did you simply skip over the dangers and histories associated with those foul creatures."

"Now now Caius-"

"Damn it don't you _now now _me Aro!" The enraged vampire harshly bit out, cutting off his brother's placating words as he laid into the leader of their family. "You spoiled her too much, always giving into her every whim and want-"

"Fairly certain the entire castle is guilty of that," Marcus mumbled only to be ignored by his youngest brother.

"You know how violent and atrocious they are, but she has you so tightly wrapped around that little finger of hers'… you'll relent and cave into her wishes, placing us all in danger without a care as long as the princess gets her every desire."

Pulling in from the silent blond soldier standing to the right of the room Bella projected a tidal wave of calm directly at her heated uncle saying, "Enough!" Watching the blond ancient stumble back to his ornate chair as the heavy blanket of forced emotion settled over him, the brunette stepped forward as she said, "They are not the werewolves uncle Marcus thoroughly educated me on, along with a play by play of your own personal experiences with those particular creatures. The Quileutes are shape shifters and after a rough start their alpha and I were able to reach a tentative friendship and alliance against common enemies." Looking from her quiet uncle to her father as suppressed anger danced beneath the falsely placid surface of her amber orbs, Bella continued saying, "Now the original question had been… who is on the guest list, and the answer is that Alice and I have agreed on the Denalis, the Amazon sisters, the Irish coven, and the three Quileute shifters. Is there anyone else you feel I should add father?"

"No my dear one, I simply asked out of pure curiosity." The dark haired vampire answered with a slight smirk as he glanced over to his youngest brother, still slumped in his chair and firmly put back in his place.

Nodding her head slightly the brunette looked over to Jasper saying, "Then we'll be returning to the training room if that is all?"

Waving his hand dismissively Aro smiled as the pair of young vampires left the large drafty room of gray polished marble. "Every day she gets stronger and wiser," he whispered almost without realizing he was speaking out loud.

"She will make an amazing successor," Marcus whispered with a crooked smile.

Scowling at both of his brothers Caius leaned forward in his throne hissing, "I still don't like-"

"That is enough my little brother." Aro calmly interrupted with a raised hand as his crimson gaze met the blond ancient's scowl easily. "Our princess allowed me to view her memories when she and little Alice first arrived months ago, and as she said… the shape shifters and her have become friends and allies, even with their troubled beginning."

Lacing his fingers in front of him while resting his elbows on the carved arm rest of his own throne Marcus said, "I know your encounter with the true children of the moon left you scared and fearful, but the shifters will be severely out-numbered here…" Tilting his head to study his youngest sibling a bit more closely, the soft spoken man asked, "What has you so frightened about these particular guests?"

Meeting the dark haired ancient's curious stare before glancing to his other brother and back, Caius released a slow breath before answering. "I don't like Isabella's trust in the creatures. They may not be werewolves but they are still a danger to our kind… associating with them as she has will leave her exposed to more harm than good in my opinion."

"You always have been so overprotective of her," Marcus commented with a silent smile.

"She is my niece," Caius said in a tone that gave voice to his upset over the situation being discussed. "I've loved that little girl since she came through our doors smelling of smoke, wind, and everything that makes her who she is. I would lay down my claim to eternity to keep her safe, and I will fight and yell against her stubbornness if it means protecting her."

Sharing an understanding smile with his older brother, Aro turned to face the blond man to his left. "As much as I would love nothing more than to keep my daughter safe and protected forever… She needs to grow up and find her own way, no matter how hard it is for our entire family to allow her to do so."

As the ancient's words faded into thoughtful silence, the three brothers lost themselves to favorite memories of a young beautiful Volturi princess. The trio of vampire kings could almost hear the ghostly echoes of childish giggles and squeals, quickly running bare feet slapping against stone often followed by racing vampires, and the always available announcements of love in high pitched tone of the youthful brunette.

"Alright boys… time for your fittings," Alice happily called out, bulldozing the silence of the vast throne room as she and the ladies of the house entered with wide smiles.

Dropping his head into his hand Caius grumbled, "Wonderful."

__

_(The Following Morning)_

Pushing wavy locks of rich brunette silk from her face, the alluring Volturi princess stared down on the congested village square struggling to contain the smiling giddy people surround the food tables, games and rides. Bella's red amber gaze watched a small group of children cheerfully chasing one another, their tiny fragile bodies weaving through the adults littering their play area. Her enhanced hearing picked up the excited squeals erupting from their broadly smiling mouths as her own lips curled in a slow grin of her own.

"I believe it's customary for both members of the engaged couple to be present when greeting their guests… unless I got that mixed up somehow." Jane said softly as she stepped out onto the stone balcony just outside her little sister's bed chamber.

Keeping watch over the celebrating villagers, Bella let out a soft sigh before speaking to her favored sibling. "I just wanted to see them… watch them for a little while."

Studying the taller girl, seeing the curious unpredictable child her sister once was, the blond blinked away the remembered image, asking, "Do you miss being one of them?"

Laughing softly, shaking her head, her long unbound tresses swaying with the motion, she said, "I was never really one of them to begin with Janie." Turning around to face her sister the brunette's eyes caught the shimmer of the blond vampire's diamond skin before looking to her own simple pale flesh. "I'm not exactly one of you either," she confessed on an exhaled whisper.

"Consider yourself lucky… it's hard being a badass when you _sparkle._" Jane teased with a smirk, happy to see the silent smile take over her little sister's full lips once more. "You've always been unique baby Bella. Human, vampire, or whatever… you are now and always will be my beautiful little sister and the heart of this once lost family." Stepping over to the younger girl Jane gently tugged the brunette into an affectionate hug, holding Bella close and tenderly kissing the girl's temple when she rested her head on her shoulder.

Blinking away the moisture blurring her vision, moisture that could still escape the confines of her red amber eyes despite her vampire status, Bella clung tightly to her favored sister. "I have never doubted that I am where I'm supposed to be Janie… I just want answers."

"And you have all the time in the world to find them little princess." The blond whispered beside the girl's pale ear.

"Do I?" The brunette questioned just as softly, pulling back from the smaller vampire's comforting embrace to stare directly into her blood red orbs. "I can still cry, I still bleed when fangs break through my skin, I don't shimmer… those are the things we've had time to find out since I've been out growing my newborn stage." Stepping back from her sibling, pushing her long pale fingers through wavy silk strands, Bella's tone dropped to a ghostly whisper as she brokenly spoke her next words. "Who's to say I can't still die, that I _do _have all the time I'll need to find answers?"

"Bella…" The blond exhaled as she helplessly watched her little sister's strong composure crack and shift.

"I want to Janie," The princess said before the other girl could continue speaking. "I want to live forever with my family but mostly…" Looking up from the weathered stones beneath her feet the brunette's tear streaked face met the saddened gaze of her older sister. "I want to share eternity with Alice… I want to always be by her side… I don't want to leave her alone Jane, and I hate the uncertainty of what I am threatening that shared forever."

"Bella," the melodious voice of the dark haired pixie called out as her tiny body gracefully glided out onto the sun drenched balcony. Rushing over to her mate Alice tenderly cupped the brunette's cheeks and stared up into the girl's troubled eyes asking, "Baby, why haven't you told me any of this?"

Pulling the raven haired beauty in close to her chest, her arms circling around the girl's waist as she ducked her head into Alice's neck and shoulder, the brunette whispered. "I didn't want to worry you Tink."

"I know… I only saw this vision because your emotions reached out to me for a moment." Alice gently reprimanded as she clutched just as fiercely to her mate's lean form. "You should have told me, you can't just keep shutting me out like that."

As the pair took comfort in one another's physical presence Jane quietly slipped off the balcony and out of the bedroom. _**Those two really are perfect for each other.**_

"It took me a little while but I eventually realized the same thing." Edward commented as he adjusted the lace up color of his navy blue tunic. "And keep the jokes in your head, Alice left your _traditional _attire in your room."

Holding up her hands in mock surrender, unable to keep the smirk from her mouth Jane asked, "Has everyone else changed then?"

Nodding his head with a small exhaled laugh he said, "The two meat heads took some convincing but they buckled under the threat of your baby sister."

"Most do, even before her change."

Thinking back to his fight against Bella in the forest of Forks the bronze haired vampire nodded in understanding. "Guess she's always been a bit scary." Looking into the blonds' crimson gaze he asked, "Are they going to be alright?"

Nodding with a soft smile Jane started walking towards her rooms. "They're together and know how to care for one another better than any mated pair I've ever seen." Looking over her shoulder at the younger vampire Jane said, "My sister has some understandable fears and only time will placate them, so for now… yes, they're alright."

Edward watched the tiny blond continue down the stone castle hall before once again fidgeting with the traditional wedding garb hand crafted by his little sister. _**Bella if you can hear me… just remember the next few days are for celebration. You have an entire castle of people who love and value you and Alice, and we're all here in any way you may need us.**_

_** Thank you Edward.**_

Smiling at the thought Bella had allowed him to hear, the bronze haired boy made his own trek down the hall, his booted feet making little sound on the stone floor. _**Anytime soon to be little sister.**_

__

Leaning back from her mate with a smile Alice tucked silky tresses behind the taller girl's ears as she spoke. "What are you and Eddie talking about little princess?"

Rolling her amber eyes at the use of the nickname Bella stole a quick kiss from the tiny girl's full lips before replying, "And what is it that makes you think I'm speaking with Edward?"

"You have that look on your face," the pixie answered with a shrug.

Frowning in curiosity the brunette asked, "What look would that be?"

"The one I saw for months in Forks every time you and Edward spoke with telepathy." Going up on her toes Alice kissed her mate's furrowed brow, adding, "You get a small frown and the left corner of your mouth tilts up just a bit." Kissing the mentioned area of the girl's tempting lips, the tiny vampire asked, "So what are you two talking about?"

Letting out a soft laugh Bella hugged the little body closer and nuzzled her neck as she inhaled her comforting scent. "He's simply reminding me of the loving family and friends I have and what this weekend is about."

Shaking her head where it rested against her mate Alice couldn't help but smile as she thought of how far things have come in so short a time. "I like it better now that you two get along, but it was fun to see someone beat him in a fight." Shrugging her shoulders, her tone taking on a cocky lift, she said, "You know… other than me."

Squeezing the pixie's sides, causing a trill of wind chime laughter to erupt from the girl, Bella kissed Alice's pale neck. "You're always so humble my love."

"Of course I am," the dark haired girl shot back with another laugh before pulling out of her mate's tight embrace. Looking the taller girl up and down, her topaz eyes drinking in the sight of leather encased legs and a burgundy red tunic covered torso, she said, "You definitely make the mid evil look hot baby."

Cupping Alice's smooth cheeks Bella smiled as she spoke. "I'm glad you're enjoying it but did you have to make these pants skin tight?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the little vampire replied in mock innocence as her gaze lit up with her brighter smile.

Smirking, Bella asked, "Is every outfit going to be like this?"

"I did only measure you the one time sweetheart." She answered with an impish grin before allowing her gaze to rake over her mate's toned body one more time. "Trust me little princess, you have absolutely nothing to be even remotely embarrassed about." Hooking her fingers into the leather waist of the taller girl's form fitting pants, Alice pulled until their hips were flush against each other. "I did make them in different colors though."

Nuzzling back into her pixie's neck, nibbling the pale cool skin, Bella whispered, "And does this dress you're wearing so nicely happen to come in different colors as well?"

Playing with the hairs at the back of the princess's neck, Alice shook her head as she moved so her lips were right outside the girl's ear. "Nope, but they only get better… I promise."

"Would you two get down here already, we'd like to get this thing going!" Heidi called up to them from the large castle hall.

Moving so her forehead was pressed against the tiny vampire's, Bella gazed into bright topaz eyes with a smile tugging at her full lips. "I suppose it would be a good idea for the happy couple to greet their arriving guests."

Stealing a swift kiss the raven haired pixie danced out of her mate's arms and toward the doorway. "Come on my future wife, people are waiting to bask in our unprecedented love with us."

Bella watched her little vampire glide out the door and through the bedroom with an enamored smile. Her rich amber gaze trailing over the long flowing baby blue dress with its' ruffled short sleeves and chest hugging bodice. _**Do I get a hint about the other dresses?**_

_** Not a single one, now stop staring and get moving baby.**_

__Laughing softly, the brunette's amusement filtered into the tone of her thoughts as they sped down the connection to her mate. _**You know me too well Tink.**_

_** I also know you have the libido of a sixteen year old boy turned into a newborn vampire.**_

__Cocking a dark brow as the air rippled around her, Bella snaked her arms around Alice's tiny waist when she appeared behind her little pixie. "That's an accurate description, but I'm fairly certain your libido is a perfect match for mine love." She whispered into the dark haired girl's pure white ear before nipping the tantalizing lobe. "See you there baby."

Alice let out a soft growl of frustration when the hallway became devoid of all but herself and the lingering scent of her little princess. "Cheating teleporting cocky soon to be wife," she grumbled while running to the hall where everyone was gathering.

_**The end of Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight**

**AU Fan fiction**

**Bella/Alice pairing**

**United at War sequel **

**Disclaimer: **Everything involving the twilight series and the characters of twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Two**

As Alice entered the hall she was quickly pulled into the strong comforting arms of her mate as the brunette curled them around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. Rolling her eyes even as her body leaned into the other girl's touch the pixie thought, _**that is not fair… how am I supposed to stay mad at you now?**_

_** You're not, **_Bella thought as a crooked smirk settled on her full lips.

"You might want to stop cuddling and greet your guests at some point dear one," Sulpicia gently chided, smiling fondly as she watched the happiness and love play out in her daughter's expressive eyes.

"Yes mother," the brunette replied with a respectful bow of her head before taking Alice's hand in her own and leading her pixie around the large room.

The celebrated couple were busy making their rounds of pleasantries with the guests that had already arrived when the sounds of guttural threatening growls ricochet off the stone walls of the castle and echoing in the sensitive ears of all those present in the large hall. Aro's gaze swiftly sought out his daughter, and with only a look he managed to convey his desires. Once the space beside the raven haired pixie was devoid of nothing but a ripple in the air, the Volturi leader called out, "Go assist your princess should she need it."

"What's going on Ali?" Luci asked, her gold eyes anxiously watching the elite guard race out of the room.

Allowing her vision to go hazy for a moment the tiny vampire rolled her eyes and shook her head, her spiked locks dancing about her pale features. "I can't see anything-"

"Oh no, you're gonna black-"

"No Emmet geez!" She impatiently cut off her bear of a brother before adding, "The Quileutes just got here."

"You invited the shape shifters?" Tanya asked with a surprised lift in her melodic voice.

"You can't be serious," Zafrina remarked with equal astonishment.

Lifting his heads up with a harsh bark of laughter Caius shot an accusing glare toward Aro. "I told you they should not be here… they've yet to step foot in the hall and already those creatures are causing problems." Crossing his arms over his chest in smug satisfaction the blond tilted his head to indicate the two women who's spoken. "At least there are still some of our kind that retain their good sense, they know better than to go off consorting with our natural enemies."

"Oh would you jump off that high horse you're so fond of riding Caius. We don't even know what's happening out there to place blame on anyone." Sulpicia shot out before sharing a look with the other queens of the house. "Come along ladies," she called while turning to the large double doors leading out to the hallway.

Rounding the corner and stepping back into the large room with a smile and tan arm looped around her shoulders, Bella shoved the muscled boy beside her as her siblings and several others followed on their heels. "No need to come charging to the rescue mother, it was only a simple misunderstanding is all."

"Yes, a misunderstanding… I was unaware of the new company our darling princess has been keeping." Siobhan commented as she followed in behind the brunette and the grinning shifters. The blond haired vampire pushed her curled tresses out of her way so her crimson gaze could search the large gathering of vampires. "Ah," swiftly crossing the stone tiles, Siobhan pulled the dark haired pixie into a tight hug and kissed the girl's pale cheeks in affectionate greeting. "Congratulations little Alice, the princess is a fine match for one as amazing as you."

"Thank you Siobhan, I most certainly agree." Alice replied with a dimpled smile.

"I'm quite sure you do," the Irish woman whispered with a teasing wink.

"You have no idea," Edward grumbled before groaning in disgust as Alice's thoughts shifted to sleeping with her mate. "Really Ali come on…" he whined while rubbing his temples.

"Stop snooping then Eddie," the smaller vampire challenged with a lifted brow.

"Alright you two enough of that," Esme cut in before the sibling bickering could get out of hand. "I believe we have a celebration to get on with."

Looking towards her daughter, Sulpicia said, "Bella dear, why don't you begin with the formal introductions please."

"Of course mother," the girl replied with a fond smile before turning to address the entire room. "Some of you may already know one another, but it's a part of the ceremony and my mother would like me to proceed with the formalities, so being the dutiful daughter I must oblige her."

"First time for everything then huh Izzy," Heidi teased, earning a laugh from the others in the room.

Winking at her older sister Bella continued on to the introductions. "Alice and I have asked our closest family and friends here to bear witness and celebrate in our union. To stand beside us, making the strongest foundation for our love, is our immediate family." Bowing her head to the right in a respectful acknowledgement of the Cullen family, the brunette said, "My mate's parents and siblings, headed by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and the lady Esme… and their children, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Lucidity, Edward, and Bree."

Bowing her own head as an excited smile played at the corners of her full red lips, Alice looked over to the Volturi family with bright golden eyes as she began the formal introductions. "The family of my mate, the Volturi. Headed by the three kings and their respective queens, the lord Aro and lady Sulpicia, lord Marcus and lady Didyme, lord Caius and lady Athenodora… and her beloved siblings, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Christine."

"With us as well are the friends that are tied to us with the strength of blood, supporting our love and raising us above all else. The Denali Coven headed by Carmen and Elezar, and the three sisters; Tanya, Kate, and Irina." The princess announced with another dip of her head toward the named coven.

"Our sisters from the Amazon, Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna." Alice smiled and bowed in acknowledgement to the three tall dark skinned women. "The Irish coven of Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie," the pixie said, her voice ringing out as her smile shifted over to the newer arrivals amongst the large group of vampires.

"And the last of our guests to make up those closest and dearest to us," Bella smiled brightly over to the small trio of slightly uncomfortable looking Quileute boys. "The wolf shifters of the Olympic peninsula that provided aid when my life and those of their territory were in danger; Alpha Jacob Black and his fellow wolves Embry Call and Quil Ateara."

Clapping her hands as her crimson eyes lit up with barely contained excitement Chrissy practically bounced on the balls of her heeled feet as she spoke up. "Finally that part's done; now let's get to the exchanging of tokens."

Sulpicia gave the eager girl's back an affectionate pat as she chuckled, saying, "Not quite yet darling."

"Why," the beautiful vampire pouted with a deep frown.

"The tokens are exchanged after a feast, but since we don't eat food…" The brunette's lips curled upward as her amber eyes skimmed over the crowd made up of the most important people in her life. "We've decided to make the exchange after a hunt."

"No way, hunting with vamps," Quil commented with a toothy grin.

"Sweet," Embry added.

Dropping her head into her hand Jane shook it from side to side with a soft groan. "It's like three more of Demetri."

"Or Emmet," Rosalie commented when she noticed the huge smile splitting her husband's face.

Clapping his meaty hands together the burly vampire's booming voice filled the room. "Let's get this popping people."

Frowning at the large man's use of modern slang Lucidity's shoulders shook as tinkling laughter escaped her lips. "You need to stop watching MTV Em; you're starting to sound like today's teenagers."

"Or a Jersey Shore character," Tanya threw in from beside her chuckling sisters.

With a curious smirk, Jacob asked, "You guys watch T.V.?"

"Reality T.V.?" Quil clarified from his alpha's right.

Shrugging Kate replied, "We live in Alaska."

"Whatever, I'm with Emmet," Demetri broke in to the conversation. "Let's go hunting already, I'm anxious to see what these big bad wolves got."

_**You got your siblings to agree to this? **_Alice asked her mate through their ling, her topaz eyes seeking out the brunette's liquid amber gaze.

Winking at the pixie a few feet to her right Bella nodded her head. _**I'm their baby sister Tink; they'll do anything for me just like your family would do for you.**_

"Move out!" Emmet shouted as he started out the doors leading into the castle hallway.

"After you my love," Bella whispered with a deep bow, waving her arm out to gesture her tiny mate to go ahead of her.

The forest surrounding the Volturi castle caught fire in the noon day sun as the super natural creatures raced through the trees, their feet ghosting over the leaf and twig littered earth as they weaved their way around one trunk after another. The three wolves broke off from the large group first, their giant paws tearing up the ground as they rushed off, noses in the air and taking in the scents of the forest. From there on everyone split off in different directions, ear to ear grins of excitement exposing razor white teeth, and feet barely touching the ground as they ran.

It was some hours later when a bright golden eyed Alice Cullen immerged from the thicket of trees to find a grinning Zafrina casually leaning against the rough bark of a large trunk. Licking away the remnants of spotted deer blood from the corner of her mouth, the little pixie said, "Thanks for letting me finish first."

"I assume by that you're aware I was seeking you out then little darling." The dark skinned vampire commented with a crooked smile, her own topaz gaze alight with amusement.

Tilting her head, studying the much taller female for a moment, Alice asked, "What's on your mind Zafrina?"

"Your mate," she answered easily. When the tiny beauty in front of her only lifted a midnight brow in silent question, the Amazon leader said, "The little princess holds a special place in my covens heart, and we wanted to hear your thoughts on the young girl that means so much to so many."

"Hear my thoughts or warn me not to hurt her?" Alice questioned casually.

Shrugging with a slight smile Zafrina answered, "A bit of both I suppose."

Leaning back against a tree of her own, Alice locked gazes with the ebony skinned vampire as she began to speak. "I have been alone for more than a hundred years… I would never hurt my Bella or allow anyone else to harm her." A persistent smile tugged relentlessly at the corners of her full red lips while her thoughts drifted to her beautiful mate. "I can't remember the sound of my own human heart, but I feel a steady rhythm thumping beneath this granite skin whenever my Bella is near. She is my eternity Zafrina, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

Smiling brightly at the tiny girl, Zafrina nodded her head in acceptance of the pixie's answer. "I have never seen a bond so strong in all my years wondering this world, but still…"

When the woman's words trailed off Alice asked, "What did my mate do to garner such loyalty from a coven so guarded?"

"She saved us from the misguided wrath of her family." She answered softly as her golden eyes lifted to see the spark of curiosity ignite in the youngest Cullen's gaze. "A rival coven had been trying to take over our territory, but with my gift all of their combative attempts had been unsuccessful. The coven became frustrated and massacred an entire village, and before we knew it they had reported to the Volturi that my sisters and I were responsible for the carnage." Crossing her arms over her chest with a slow smile Zafrina's voice grew stronger as she continued speaking. "The kings and their guard came to duel out their justice, and the seven year old princess had insisted on coming with them. You see… the coven had been clever and only reported their lies to lord Caius, and once the Volturi reached us little Isabella stood up to her uncle and demanded her father seek out the truth. Caius put up a fuss but Aro never has been able to deny his daughter, and once we were proven innocent the guard was sent to destroy the coven who had accused us." Looking into Alice's steady stare she added, "In the time before your princess's arrival the Volturi would have simply killed my sisters and try to assimilate me into their guard. Your Bella gave them a conscience and saved my coven by doing so."

Alice nodded, saying, "My girl is pretty amazing." Glancing out into the slowly darkening forest the pixie asked, "Is Bella receiving an interrogation as well?"

Laughing softly Zafrina nodded as she answered, "It is tradition and I believe Maggie was given the task by Siobhan's order."

The tiny vampire's eyes snapped back to the taller woman as her midnight eyebrows lifted in surprise. "She has the lie detector questioning my mate… isn't that a bit much?"

"Not when you consider the astounding abilities our princess has at her disposal." She replied with a shrug before opening her long arms wide and saying, "Now hug me little one so we can get on with our hunting."

Alice skipped over to the darker woman and happily fell into Zafrina's embrace. "Thank you for looking out for us," she whispered before skipping out of the affectionate hug.

"Anytime tiny," Zafrina replied with a departing smile and nod.

Bella the curly haired redhead stalk the grounds below, a pale nose twitching as the Irish woman took in the deep breaths of the fragrance filled forest. Smirking when the woman's dark hungry eyes narrowed in frustration, the brunette flipped down off the perch she'd been observing from, landing silently behind the smaller vampire.

"You should have found something to drink before seeking me out Maggie May," Bella said as her shield lowered enough to make her presence known to the surprised woman.

Turning to face the young princess Maggie shook her head at the girl's crooked smirk and playful expression. "I wanted to get the formalities out of the way first darling Izzy."

"Ah…" the brunette whispered with an understanding nod as her dark amber eyes looked into the obsidian gaze of her companion. "You were the one chosen to question me on Alice." When the redhead only nodded, Bella opened her arms wide and smiled saying, "Then fire away so you can go hunt."

Crossing her arms over her chest the Irish woman looked over the younger vampire with a critical stare. "I'm not going to make this easy for you, Princess Isabella Volturi."

Her open expression turning more serious, the brunette replied, "I should think not."

"The Cullens have always been close to my coven, and Alice happens to be a particular favorite of mine," Maggie began as she continued to hold the brunette's stare. "I have been privileged in getting to know the both of you, and care deeply for the pair of you… However I want to hear you say that Alice is the one who completes you."

Tilting her head slightly Bella said, "I can't say yes to that and speak the truth." When Maggie simply lifted a curious brow and nodded for the princess to continue, the brunette did just that. "To say Alice completes me would be a disservice to my family and my mate. It would imply that I come to her offering myself as broken and fractured, and Alice deserves far better than a shell in need of fixing."

"So then what is she to you darling Izzy… just a mate?" The Irish woman challenged with a cock of her head, her red curls tumbling over her shoulder and back.

"No," Bella answered with a calm firmness, easily meeting her companion's narrowed gaze. "My Alice is so much more than a mate; she is my compliment in every way… just as I am hers'."

Frowning in confusion even though she sensed the truth in the girl's words, watching the brunette stand unaffected beneath her analyzing glare, Maggie demanded, "Explain yourself dear princess."

Leaning back against the grooved trunk of one of the many trees congesting the forest, Bella slid down to sit on the ground and drew her knees up to her chest. Her eyes following Maggie's movements as the woman dropped to the space in front of her before she began to speak. "My father found me in a burning car wreck that should have been my grave along with my biological parents. My family brought me up as one of their own even with all the strange extras that came with me being…" shaking her head with a slight self mocking laugh, she said, "everything that came with me being me." Dropping her left leg out straight the princess rested her elbow on the bent knee of her raised right leg as she continued. "My family nurtured me… my mind, my body, and my soul. I've always been surrounded by love, protection, and deep unconditional caring… there is no reason for me to be incomplete."

Nodding her head in understanding Maggie prompted, "And Alice…"

"I was the best I could be… happy, loyal, strong, intelligent… but with Alice I'm better than the best I could possibly be on my own." Looking into dark pools of curiosity, a faint smile curving full lips as she thought of her tiny mate, Bella said, "Alice compliments me in a way that makes me stronger and greater than I could ever be by myself, and I do the same for her."

"And how far would this _boost _of strength take you?" The redhead asked with a lifted brow as she added, "What would you do for her Izzy?"

"Anything," she answered without a moment of hesitation.

Nodding her head Maggie asked, "Do you remember the first day you and I met?"

"My father requested a visit from your coven after learning of your creation," Bella replied.

"You were all of four years old… standing beside your father's throne with your mother beside you." A slow smile crept along the Irish vampire's features as she reminisced on her first meeting of the vampire royalty. "You were so strong willed even then, a little force of nature… before anyone knew it you came running right at me. Not the slightest bit of fear in you… you just rushed at my newborn self and hugged tightly to my leg." Looking up at the younger girl she asked, "What made you do that Izzy?"

Flashing the Irish woman a crooked grin she said, "It was the easiest way to answer the concerns of my father." When Maggie presented a questioning frown in response the brunette went on with her explanation. "Siobhan had never created a newborn and my family felt it necessary to know if she was up to the challenge of keeping you in line, and they wanted to make sure you were not a threat to our kind… and what better way to test your control than by offering up my little human self as bait."

"How did you know my thirst would not consume me once you were so close?"

Shrugging as she shifted to stretch out both of her legs, Bella folded her hands to rest on her lap. "I just knew… as soon as you walked through the doors I could sense it, and I just need my father to see it too." Pushing herself up into a standing position Bella brushed off the tight soft leather pants clinging to her bottom half. "I know why they chose you for this Maggie May," the brunette commented as she looked into the dark eyes of the woman now standing in front of her. "As close as we are, your bond with Alice will always be stronger."

"And what makes you so sure of that darling Izzy?" she asked with a half smile.

"You lost your little sister months before your change," Bella said softly as she studied her vampire inquisitor. "She had the same light and cheerful spirit that you see in my Alice… she fills some of that space after your loss. That is why your bond with her is so strong… it's why you'd go against me if you felt I was an inadequate a match for her."

Smirking at the little princess, the redhead said, "You are right."

"I usually am," the brunette replied with a cocky shrug.

Looking the younger girl over, her dark eyes trailing slowly over the painted on leather pants and loose tunic top barely hiding the lean body beneath it, Maggie exhaled a sigh of appreciation. "Little Alice can do such wonders with clothing."

Shaking her head as she made the 'tisk tisk' sound behind her teeth, Bella stepped over to the slightly shorter vampire. "I would not let her see that particular look in your eye Maggie May… she has a bit of a possessive side."

"The pair of you have been the most sought after women among our kind, even when you were still human," the woman responded with a shrug before adding, "And I've heard that possessive quality runs quite strong in both of you darling Izzy."

Flashing a toothy grin, Bella gave and unapologetic shrug as she said, "Very true." Stepping up to the redhead, pulling her into a gentle hug, the princess said, "I'm not worried through, she and I are meant to be."

"Truth," Maggie whispered as she pulled back from the younger girl and looked into rich amber eyes. "You have the blessing of my coven little princess."

"Yeah, now I just need to survive my bachelor party tomorrow," the brunette grumbled.

Laughing as she patted the girl's shoulders, the Irish woman started walking away, calling out, "Good luck with that one Izzy."

Crystal blue eyes followed the frantic movements of her tall dark haired husband as he shuffled and packed their belongings. "Why do we have to leave now, it's not even close to time yet," she asked with a deep frown puckering the flesh between her brows.

"Time, time, time," Abrielle grumbled as he balled up several items of clothing and stuffed them into the plain black duffle bag. "Everything is relying on time; everything must be timed just right."

Hopping up from her seat on the thread bare bedding covering the twin sized mattress, Rachel moved to take hold of her husband's arms and attention. Looking into deep dark chocolate pools swirling with all sorts of emotions, the chestnut haired woman spoke softly. "You know we don't have a choice in any of this, and neither of us can do anything about it all when the time does come."

Dropping his gaze to the dirt floor in defeat, Abe release a deep sigh before responding. "I know love… Isabella is the key, and her time will come."

"Yes," running her fingers through her husband's dark curls Rachel gently tugged until rich brown eyes met her own. "Isabella's time will come and we'll be ready."

Nodding his head Abe leaned down to kiss his wife and pull her in close to his chest. "I still need to pack us up and get us moving sweetheart," he whispered into her hair before reluctantly letting the smaller woman go. "We'll be on the road in two hours love."

Light footsteps danced from branch to branch, the chilled night breeze rustling the leaves and sending wavy chestnut tresses aloft on the playful air. Warm liquid pools of dark red amber followed the ghostly trail left in the wake of their prey casually traipsing along the forest floor. Bella constricted her shield more tightly around herself, caging her scent and any other tell- tale signs of her presence as she continued to stalk her meal from the trees above.

She tracked the steps of her prey as it stepped in and out of the puddles of pale moon light littering the ground. A slow smile bled across her full red lips when the creature paused to scan its surroundings. Moving swiftly over the branches, gliding like a mirror image of the breeze, Bella crouched down from the distance she'd moved ahead and waited. Pressing her back to the bark covered trunk, her ears twitching with each approaching soft foot fall, the brunette launched herself off the tree and scooped up her prey in one lightening flash of movement.

"Beautiful pixie's such as you should travel with an escort," she whispered into the shell of a pale ear while she pinned the petite body against the rough trunk.

Tilting her head as the brunette teasingly assaulted her neck with nips and kisses, Alice let out a husky exhale of surprise before responding. "So this is why you blocked me."

"What's the point in sneaking up on you when you know I'm coming," Bella challenged as her hands roamed down the tiny vampire's sides and started bunching the material of the pixie's dressing gown. "Besides," quickly snagging her mate's bottom lip in a lingering kiss, the princess pulled back to look into darkening golden orbs. "I know you love this."

"And how do you know that?" Alice asked with a lifted midnight brow even as her gaze drifted down to the girl's full lips.

Leaning in close to graze her nose and teeth across the petite vampire's bust line Bella inhaled deeply, flooding her body with the addictive scent of her mate. "Your sexy body is smothered in the smell of just how much you love it Tink."

"Guilty, but not even remotely ashamed," the raven haired girl whispered. Leaning her head back against the tree, moving her hands down to the leather covered tight bottom of her lover, she said, "When my mate is you how could I be anything less than ready at your touch."

Curling her long pale fingers around her pixie's exposed thighs as the soft material of the old styled dress bunched and pressed into her lower stomach. "I've missed your touch so much Alice," Bella rushed out before deeply groaning at the feel of trim toned legs wrapping around her waist. "It feels like it's been forever," she whispered between kisses, traveling up the girl's neck and across her jaw line.

"Bella… my Bella…" The tiny vampire exhaled while burrowing her slim fingers through silky dark locks, her thighs clenching tighter around the lean form of her mate. "Please," she breathlessly begged before tilting her head sealing her lips with the hot searching mouth of the brunette. _**Baby please because tomorrow-**_

_** Tomorrow our families hold us hostage from one another but tonight… tonight you are all mine. **_Bella thought with a possessive growl as her body pressed flush against the clinging and pulling raven haired pixie. _**I couldn't help but stalk you… I had to feel you respond… to smell and touch and taste you.**_

Alice let out a wanton moan as her mate's body, thoughts, and scent flooded her senses and mind. The petite girl's essence was being consumed and smothered by the brunette's mouth, hands, and grinding hips. _**Princess… don't tease me… please.**_

_** Never my love.**_ Pressing the gorgeous vampire against the rippled bark, the brunette's hands gliding and nails scrapping along the silky smooth skin of the pixie's inner thigh, while her mouth moved down to the ties holding the neck line of the dress together and tugging them free.

"Ah… Bella please," Alice begged in a shameless whispers and pants as her hands skimmed and caressed any spot they could find on her mate's lean body.

The princess relished in the feel of her desperately squirming lover, her senses awash in the petite vampire's arousal. As her hands continued their journey to the heart of her mate's desire she let out a trembling groan as her finger tips came in contact with the moisture her lips longed to taste. _**Do you feel that baby… you're so ready and wet for me love.**_

"Always… always ready for you," the tiny girl moaned out as Bella's teasing lips trailed farther down her open bodice. _**Bella please… I can't… I can't…**_

_** I've got you baby girl, I've got you. **_Bella whispered out like a tender caress through their connection as her questing finger tips reached their smooth moist destination beneath bunched up dress material. The brunette entered the slick core of her panting mate at a painfully slow pace, her shoulders feeling the grip of the pixie tighten with each millimeter of pale flesh penetrating deeper into the girl's honey coated center.

"Oh you are mean," Alice breathed out to the chilled night air, her head lulling back against the thick tree, her darkened gaze swimming with desire and rolling back as her body was slowly filled by the talented digits of her breath stealing tormentor.

_**Only in the best possible ways Tink.**_

"Yes," the tiny girl gasped on a hitched exhale as her mate buried her fingers deep in her welcoming channel and slowly ground the palm of her hand into the desperately throbbing tangle of nerves above the opening. "Oh yes baby… oh yes…"

Smirking as she continued manipulating her lover's aroused sex, her teasing ministrations pushing the pixie closer and closer to the edge, Bella bit down on the girl's tantalizing neck while projecting her thoughts. _**Thank you for making this so much easier… undergarments would have only gotten in the way.**_

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, her head tilted up to the gray blue glow of the moon filtering through the tree tops, a smirk curving her deliciously sinful and kiss swollen lips. Alice basked in the beginning tingling sensation of her quickly approaching orgasm as she let the feel of her mate saturate her. _**I know that… and how impatient you can be little princess.**_ The words traveled through their link an eruption of blazing pleasure flared and raced through her quivering, shuddering body as a silent scream of release caught at the edge of her parted lips. _**I'll never wear them again… never.**_

Kissing a tender trail from the pixie's neck upward, gently nibbling a delectable ear lobe between her teeth, Bella pulled back just enough to let her hot breath run along the pale shell as she whispered, "Such a fine wife you'll be my love."

_**~End of chapter two~**_

_****_**Thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. Its awesome to see some familiar names popping up again, and I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you did United at War. Just a heads up... any future author notes will be posted on my profile page so they're not confused with updates.**

**Thank you for reading**

**~buffscoobs  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight**

**AU Fan fiction**

**Bella/Alice pairing**

**United at War sequel **

**Disclaimer: **Everything involving the twilight series and the characters of twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Three**

The darkened sky speckled with dozens of bright clusters slowly gave way to the dismal grays of approaching dawn. Alice leaned back into the strong comfort of her mate's chest, the girl's old fashioned cloak blanketing the pair and shielding their naked forms as they wallowed in the after-glow of their love making.

Shifting father back against the cold stone behind her, tightening her embrace around the pixie's middle, Bella rested her chin on the dark haired vampire's shoulder as she spoke. "I don't want to let you go today."

"Do you think this will be any easier for me," she asked with a deep sigh before nuzzling the brunette's cheek with her nose. "We don't sleep and still I feel as if there is nowhere near enough time in the day."

Turning to place a loving chaste kiss on full red lips, Bella whispered, "Then let's hope there is enough time in an eternity to satisfy you love."

Smirking with adoration shinning through her yellow topaz eyes, Alice looked out over the cliff side they'd escaped to after a vision of Emmet and Demetri hunting too close hand blazed through her mind while her second orgasm tore through her body. "How did you find such a beautiful place?"

"We're in Italy little pixie, there are thousands of beautiful places," she replied softly as her finger tips made light circles on the smooth skin of her mate's tight abdomen. Red amber pools looked out over the slowly lightening landscape before them as her thoughts drifted into distant memories. "This is the cliff my birth parents car tumbled over the night my father found me." A slow smile curled her lips as she snuggled into her tiny vampire, saying, "This is where my dad would run us to every night, and when I was three he told me about the car accident and how he found me… He took a place of tragedy and helped make it beautiful again by making sure all the memories I've had here since are good ones."

Tilting her head to rest against her mate's shoulder, Alice stared at the brunette's profile as she asked, "Is there anything you do remember from that night?"

"Not a lot… just hazy flashes of broken images." She answered with a slight shrug while concentrating harder on the fragmented memories. "The bright blue of a woman's eyes with a trembling smile, the choking smell of smoke, and…" Frowning, struggling to dive deeper into her own past, Bella let out a small frustrated sigh, adding, "There was something else that night."

Studying the troubled look marring the gorgeous features of the princess's Alice couldn't help but ask, "What baby?"

Shaking her head the brunette spoke softly, answering, "This overwhelmingly strong feeling… I was absolutely terrified before anything even happened that night, like I could sense death coming… like I could smell it." Hugging the little pixie closer to her Bella tried to shake off the lingering effects of her earliest memories. "I've never felt that way since… I've never come across a smell like that again either."

Wanting to take her lover's mind off such tragic thoughts Alice let a slow smile lift her full lips, asking, "What memories do you have of your father here?"

Tilting her head to look into the golden gaze of her tiny vampire the brunette smiled in return as she answered. "This is actually where he told me of his and my mother's wedding ceremony, and consequently where I decided that I wanted to follow his traditions for my own."

"Was it beautiful?" Alice questioned quickly, her voice lifting in excitement.

"Oh yes," Bella whispered with a nod while her amber gaze drank in the cheerful light of the raven beauty's stare. "Though they did not have you to plan it for them, my parents managed to organize a memorable wedding befitting the royals they are." Pulling a hand free from beneath the heavy cloak the brunette ran her fingers through silky spiked locks, whispering, "I look forward to seeing the vision I know you'll be tomorrow Tink."  
>"And I can't wait to see you in the clothes I designed for you," Alice commented with a smirk, letting her eyes rake over the visible portions of her mate's lean figure. "It will be hard to attend to our guest for a proper length of time before beginning our honey moon."<p>

Lifting a brow when her pixie bit down on her lip, Bella smirked at the obvious want and desire swimming in golden pools. "I'm going to look that good in your clothes huh?"

"It'll almost be as good as you naked," the tiny girl whispered before shifting to capture her mate's tantalizing mouth in a searing kiss of reawakened arousal. "We have to hurry because your sisters are going to come looking for us soon," Alice rushed out as their hands and lips began to explore one another's pale body.

"So damn nosey," Bella grumbled before flipping the pair of them around so Alice lay beneath her. "Don't pack too many clothes for the honey moon Tink," the brunette whispered before leaving a trail of nips and kisses down her lover's petite toned form.

"Yes little princess," the pixie vampire panted out as her smooth pale thighs were spread and Bella's chestnut locks disappeared beneath the cloak still wrapped around them. Feeling the brunette's breath wash over her begging sex, Alice tilted her head back on a gasp of exhaled breath chanting, "Yes… oh yes… yes princess…"

Crimson orbs gazed around the gathered wedding guests as Jane and Alec stepped through the doors with excitement shinning in their fiery colored eyes. Leaning over toward his wife and keeping his voice low enough that no one could over hear, Aro asked, "Where is our little one?"

Shrugging Sulpicia whispered back, "Heidi and Chrissy have gone to look for her and Alice now."

"Why did you send those two?" He questioned with a frown.

"I didn't," the chestnut haired ancient replied with a soft chuckle.

"Ahh," Aro breathed out with a nod of understanding and a quiet laugh of his own. "Those two have no patients, even less than a human's."

Patting her husband's hand that rested on the armrest of the cushioned chair she occupied, Sulpicia said, "They're just curious love. Our Bella hasn't told them anything and I believe Alice has been just as tight lipped."

"Yes and our clever girl has been shielding the tiny psychic as well," the ancient grumbled.

"Oh Aro…" looking over at her mate as she stretched out the sound of his name in disbelief before shaking her head saying, "Tell me you didn't."

Shrugging with an unashamed stare of false innocence the Volturi leader met his wife's challenging tone head on. "I may have_ accidently _brushed against little Alice in passing two or… sixteen times."

"My darling husband you are just as bad as the girls," Sulpicia replied through trills of laughter, inadvertently gaining the group of wedding guest attention at the sound of her amusement.

Forgetting to keep his voice down, Aro could not mask the shock in his tone, saying, "I can't believe you would group me in with the likes of Heidi and Chrissy. I am not nearly as nosey or prone to gossip as our daughter's eldest sisters."

Cocking a skeptical brow as a smirk curled her red lips Sulpicia said, "You are just as bad if not worse my love, even your gift as a vampire reflects your prying nature."

"The lady has you there dear brother," Marcus commented as the occupants of the room attempted to suppress their laughter.

"Must you always speak at the worst moments," Aro snapped with a glare at his older brother.

Shrugging off his brother's embarrassed ire like an irritating speck of dust, Marcus smiled as he replied, "I believe I've learned to pick my moments quite well over the years."

"Yes big brother you have become very adept at making others look like a horse's ass with your chosen moments," Caius piped up from his own seat with his wife curled on his lap.

Shoving the doors to the hall open, Heidi and Chrissy skipped into the large room dragging a reluctant Alice and Isabella in their wake. "Have no fear the fornicating love birds are here," the grinning red head announced.

Rolling her eyes at her sisters Bella reached out and grasped her mate's hand now that they'd been released by their captors. "Was it really necessary to send out the search party," the brunette asked as her red amber gaze sent an accusing look at her father.

"Ha, even the princess believes you in league with the girls," Caius barked out as the room erupted in laughter at the Volturi leader's expense.

Smirking at her father's grumbling the brunette pulled her tiny vampire close to her side. "Alright, I assume everyone wants us to move things along then…"

"Well that depends little princess," Sulpicia said with a pointed stare leveled at her daughter and the girl beside her. "Have the covens given their approval?"

Stepping forward, Maggie's voice rang out clearly through the room, saying, "The princess Isabella has gained the favor of our coven on behalf of our bond of friendship with Alice Cullen and her family."

Nodding her head Sulpicia then looked to Zafrina who had also stepped closer to the couple. "And what say the three sisters on behalf of our Isabella?"

"The little psychic has proven herself worthy of the princess my lady," the dark skinned vampire answered.

"Awesome," Chrissy shouted with a clap of her hands adding, "Let's get on with this already."

Looking over at the dark haired female guard Quil leaned closer to Jacob's side, asking, "Are vamps usually this impatient?"

Shrugging the Alpha answered, "I have no clue dude."

Turning to face the two shifters Bella let out a soft laugh, saying, "Most are very patient unless they happen to be a part of my family."

"And knowing this don't you believe we've been tortured enough sissy?" Chrissy huffed, flipping her long locks over her shoulders and placing her hands on her hips.

Rolling her eyes the brunette tugged her mate to the center of the room before situating them so they were facing one another. "Do you have your token love?" Bella asked softly as a doting smile tilted her bow shaped lips and her red amber pools stared into liquid gold orbs.

Clearing his throat Jasper stepped forward and placed a black velvet jewelry case in his baby sister's out stretched hand. "You're welcome peanut," he whispered when Alice turned to him with a bright smile.

Felix glided to his own sister's side and silently handed the girl a similar jewelry case. "No one's seen it Izzy," he whispered so softly only the princess could hear and received a grateful nod in return.

As her mate moved back to stand beside her Heidi swatted the quiet vampire's shoulder with a harsh glare. "I can't believe you didn't tell me she made you the keeper," the redhead hissed out before returning her focus to the young couple once more.

"I gave our sister my word," Felix leaned down to whisper into his annoyed mate's ear. "And you wouldn't have peeked even if I'd told you." When the sandy haired man saw the corner of his wife's lips twitch from a held back smile, he added, "I love you too darling."

Standing from his chair Aro announced, "For those of you unfamiliar with the ancient ceremonial traditions I will explain a few things about the exchanging of the tokens." Walking around the curious guests to stand beside his daughter and her mate, the dark haired ancient placed a tender kiss on his little girl's temple before continuing to address the assembly of supernatural creatures. "The couple wishing to wed is charged with the task of presenting one another with a unique item that is a tangible symbol and representation of their love, made and designed by their own hands. In the case of my daughter and Alice Cullen they have chosen to exchange necklaces and will explain their reasons behind them to all of our visiting friends and family."

"Thank you father," Bella whispered with a slight bow.

"You are most welcome little one and you may begin when you're ready," he replied in a soft tone as his eyes misted with a build-up of tears and a trembling smile lifted the sides of his mouth.

Blinking away the moisture creeping into her own expressive gaze the brunette nervously cleared her throat before focusing entirely on her silent mate. Staring down into the bright molten pools of liquid gold Bella could feel the ghost of a fluttering heartbeat, the same sensation that coursed through her chest every time her human eyes had drowned in the pixie's breath taking gaze. Releasing a slow breath of unneeded air, Bella's voice came out smooth and strong, filling the room and swirling around those gathered inside. "The goddess Diana was known as the goddess of the hunt, the woodlands, over wild animals, and of the moon. Many believed her to be child-like in appearance, but like all goddesses she was extremely beautiful." A slow smile curled her features as the hands holding Alice's gently tightened their hold while she continued speaking. "You are my goddess and my forever." Releasing the tiny vampire's hands Bella opened the jewelry case and pulled out the stunning necklace she made as her token. "I used moonstone to carve out the tangled wings for my beautiful pixie goddess. When I was human you made me feel as if I could fly every time we ran or your eyes met mine, and now that I am a vampire you taught me how to soar beside you." Opening the titanium clasp of the intricate piece of jewelry, the princess held it toward her mate's neck, asking softly, "Do you accept my token Mary Alice Brandon Cullen?"

With her golden eyes awash with entrapped tears the raven haired pixie nodded her head, whispering, "Yes my love, I accept your token."

A toothy smile eclipsed the brunette's pale features as she fastened the tangled white winged necklace around the shorter girl's smooth column of pale skin. "I love you Tink," she said so softly only her mate could hear her as she placed a swift kiss behind Alice's ear.

_**And I love you little princess.**_

Ducking his head down with his eyes closed Aro cleared his throat softly before lifting his head to look into the eyes of the youngest Cullen child. "Now little Alice, you may begin when ready," he said in a gruffer tone, his throat becoming congested with emotions once more.

Reclaiming her hold on the princess's hands Alice's voice quivered slightly as she began to speak. Her melodious tone rang out like ghostly wind chimes, ensnaring the attention of their guests, and completely enthralling her mate. "For the longest time my family and I believed ourselves to be monsters… demons designed to torment and feast on the defenseless and innocent, but a seventeen year old human girl turned all of our beliefs into dust when she was placed into our safe keeping. I may have given you wings but you… you, my little princess, are the one who showed me all creatures on this earth have a paradise, a heaven." Letting go of the brunette's hands Alice opened the black velvet case and removed the titanium chain with a clear gemstone flame dangling on its' end. "Topaz is said to be one of the sacred stones to those that guard the gates to paradise, and fire is what I love and fear most about you. Your passion and genuine spirit burn brighter than any other or anything I've ever seen, and it is a flame I hope never fades out." Taking in an unnecessary breath Alice held up the opened titanium and silver topaz necklace in offering as she asked, "Do you accept my token Princess Isabella Volturi?"

Ducking down so the tiny vampire could place the beautiful piece of jewelry around her neck Bella felt a single tear escape to race down her pale cheek as she whispered, "Yes I accept your token Tink." Slipping her arms around her lover's petite frame the brunette hugged the little tone body as close as she could, nuzzling into Alice's smooth neck and shoulder. _**You are my eternity baby and once I gain control of my fire there will be no need for you to fear me.**_

_** I fear for you little princess, I could never fear you… I know you'd never hurt me my love. **_Alice whispered down their link as she snuggled into the protective reassuring comfort of her mate's embrace. _**And I have no doubt you will master all your gifts in time baby.**_

Watching the pair hold one another so fiercely, Heidi leaned back into the strength of her silent husband with tear filled eyes. "Maybe the old traditions aren't so bad after all."

"It's amazing how all of you women share the same thoughts after seeing a couple profess their love to one another," Edward commented with his trade mark crooked smile.

Pinching her husband's side Bree thought, _**hush your mouth love or I'll point out just how misty your own gaze just happens to be.**_

Chuckling softly the bronze haired vampire tugged the honey blond in closer to him, and dropped his voice so only she could hear. "I'll keep quite my summer breeze."

_**Good boy**_, the blond thought with a smirk of her own

"That was absolutely beautiful ladies," Sulpicia whispered with trembling red lips, her crimson eyes shimmering proudly as she gazed at her besotted daughter. "I hate to be the one to do this but I believe it's a bit gentler coming from me than your anxious brothers my dear one."

Placing a lingering kiss on her little pixie's addictive full lips Bella reluctantly looked up at the chestnut haired ancient with an understanding nod. "Thank you mother, and as much as I'd rather not let my Alice go, I know we must begin the separation period."

"Hell yes!" Emmet crowed out, his booming voice shattering the romantic atmosphere left in the wake of the token exchange.

"Time to torture the baby sisters," Demetri added with a deep laugh of his own.

Resting her forehead against the tiny vampire's, Bella whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow if I make it through this."  
>"You better love," Alice said with an eye lighting smile. "I'm getting married in the evening and I fully expect you to be there."<p>

"Ok girlies," Demetri scolded as he tugged his little sister away from her mate, saying, "time to say good bye."

"Cause Bella bear is hanging with the boys tonight," Emmet threw in with an ear to ear grin. "Promise she'll be in one piece tomorrow Ali cat," he whispered to his tiny sibling before following the large Volturi guard carrying the princess out of the room. "Let's go guys, bachelor party time!" he shouted.

Rosalie couldn't keep the smirk from her gorgeous face, not that she was really trying, as she took in the sight of the pouting moody pixie sulking on the sitting room sofa. "Come on Ali, is it really that bad," the blond teased even though the entire room could clearly see the answer on the tiny girl's unhappy face.

"Umm," gesturing wildly around her petite frame, the youngest Cullen's tone lifted in annoyance as she spoke. "Yes… in fact it is worse, much worse, then _that_ bad Rosalie. I can't believe the people I cherish most in this world would plan this type of sinister heartless torture."

"You don't think you're being just a bit dramatic sissy?" Lucidity chuckled out from the arm chair she and Bree were curled up in.

"Absolutely not!" the little vampire snapped indignantly, glaring at her older sisters as they laughed at her expense.

Rolling her eyes at her youngest child Esme's soft tone held traces of her own amusement as she chided her huffy daughter. "Oh Alice it's really not the end of the world."

The entire room erupted with the sounds of symphonic laughter as the bachelorette party watched the angry pixie pull and tug at the baby gray sweat suit covering her tiny frame. It was the first of her three trials, the one her own sisters had concocted, and the guests were enjoying the effects the situation was having on the little vampire. The clothes were thick and two sizes too large, making it necessary to roll the sleeves and ankles just so Alice could walk and use her hands; hands that were currently adjusting and yanking at the unsightly outfit.

"You even got the kind with elastic bands around the ankles… these shouldn't even exist, let alone be place on me," the little pixie grumbled as she plopped back down into the sofa with her pout firmly back in place. Throwing a childish glare around at the amused occupants of the room, Alice rolled her golden eyes as she demanded, "Well what's next?"

"This would be our challenge idea then," Siobhan announced, standing up and walking behind the sofa she'd been sitting on. "It took us a little time to come up with this, but once we conversed with Zafrina and her sisters we came to a fairly easy decision," the curly haired women said as she hoisted a cardboard box from the floor and stepped into the center of the room. Looking up to the smirking ladies of the house, the Irish coven leader asked, "Were you able to set up the necessary equipment?"

"Of course… having a human daughter made these items a need when she was younger and in her more difficult stage." Sulpicia replied as she pressed a few buttons on the remote resting beside her on the sofa end table.

Alice watched as a large flat screen television came down from a hidden compartment in the ceiling and doors opened to reveal several different media and sound systems. "Oh crap, what's all this?" she practically whined with a deep frown.

Pulling out a couple slim rectangular cases, Siobhan couldn't hold back her smile as she spoke. "I barrowed these from Emmet and Demetri… I'm sure you are going to love these little Alice."

Letting her golden eyes haze over the pixie screeched, "All action movies, horrible action movies!"

"Oh, oh she cheated," Luci excitedly announced with a waving finger pointing accusingly at her baby sister.

"You know what that means," Rose taunted with a mock look of sympathy.

Midnight brows shot up to her hairline as Alice's wide eyes took in the anxiously awaiting expressions on her sisters beautiful faces. "You were serious about that?"

"Yes we were," Bree answered with a firm nod. "You were told no snooping ahead and stealing peeks, but you broke the rules so now you have to suffer the consequences."

Standing up beside her daughter's seated position Esme gazed down on the tiny vampire with sad eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart but the girl's are right," the older woman said while tugging a red and black plaid ear flapped hat over her little girl's spiky raven locks.

"And who thought of my punishment," the pixie growled out in a huff while crossing her arms over her chest once more.

"Punishments," Kate corrected from where she sat beside her sisters and Carmen. "We have wonderful booties to match that hat, and horrendously gaudy pieces of jewelry all set in case you should break the rules again dear cousin."

Bree glanced from the coven that had taken her in before she had found her mate to the tiny pixie looking completely miserable on the sofa. "Speaking as someone who lived with them it might be best that things don't come to booties and jewelry Ali," the blond stage whispered to the added amusement of those in the room.  
>"Fine, let's just get these trials over with," the girl mumbled.<p>

Tossing several DVD cases to her youngest coven member, Siobhan said, "We're starting with a few Chuck Norris war movies, and then we'll move onto Sylvester Stallone if there's time."

Maggie placed the first disc into the player with a shake of her head saying, "I thought we were just supposed to torture Alice."

"Misery loves company Mags," Alice shot out with a cocky smirk.

"Watch it Tiny or I'm getting those booties," the Irish woman threatened with a teasing smile.

Clearing her throat to gain the attention of those in the room, Jane stared into Alice's yellow topaz gaze as she spoke. "While the movies are playing I believe Alice will be able to take on the third and final trial of the evening." Seeing the girl lift a midnight brow in silent question, the blond glanced to Sulpicia and received a nod to continue. Bringing her gaze back to the pixie's she said, "My family and I would like you to share your fondest memories of your time with my sister, and what hopes you have for the pair of you while sharing eternity together."

"Well that's not intrusive," Rosalie scoffed with a frown marring her modal like features.

Shrugging her shoulders Jane continued to hold her lock on the tiny vampire's golden orbs as she responded to the blond girl's comment. "All in this room are thought of as family by either Alice or Bella, so the challenge should not be too difficult."

"It's not," Alice replied quickly before her protective sister could voice anymore protest on her behalf. "Though I'm not so sure you want to hear _all_ of my fondest memories," she added with a teasing light in her bright eyes and a knowing smirk on her full lips.

"No… I believe this family heard quite enough of your sexual exploits with my daughter before we managed to get her rooms sound proofed." Sulpicia announced with a pained groan causing the other guests to chuckle softly at the obvious discomfort of the Volturi women in the room.

Tilting her head, her smile still in place, Alice said, "Fair enough… no mentions of your mind blowing, amazing, sexually charged princess in bed."

"And here come the booties," Heidi announced as she jumped from her chair to retrieve the items.

"So worth it," the pixie commented with a mischievous wink sent Jane's way.

Alice had just finished sharing all of her memories up until last nights' hunt, skipping all of the sexual ones as requested, while Rambo: first blood played on the large flat screen. The tiny vampire couldn't help but smile as her mind filled with the conjured images of her beautiful mate, while she took pride in every sigh and coo uttered by the room filled with females as she shared them. It wasn't hard to see the envy and longing finding their way onto the features of those around her now and then as she voiced the story of finding her little princess and the time they've shared since then.

"Then the boys took her away to do whatever it is they've come up with, while I've been subjected to all of this." Alice finished with a gesture to the hideous outfit she wore and the gun pumping sounds coming from the action packed classic playing on the television.

Smiling at the tone of complaint in her little sister's voice, Lucidity said, "We could have been so much worse and you know it."

"True."

"And what are your hopes for the future with my little girl," Sulpicia asked softly, quickly gaining the attention of everyone in the room, but only looking into Alice's open gaze.

Staring into the pleading and desperate crimson pools of the ancient woman, the pixie recognized the need of a mother burning brightly in their depths. "My hope is to love your daughter and continue on in the happiness we feel now throughout eternity… she is my home." Standing from her comfortable perch on the plush sofa, Alice padded across the room in her booty covered feet to kneel in front of Sulpicia's chair as she continued speaking. "Your daughter holds my heart and I will do all with in me to keep her loved, protected, and happy."

"And what of her family, where do we fit into your future together?" the ancient softly asked.

A gentle smile took over her gorgeous features as she gazed up into the worried frown of her mate's mother. "I would never take her away from you, this is her family and I only hope to become a part of it, just as she has become a part of my own."

Cupping the tiny beauty's cheek with tear washed eyes, Sulpicia's voice was bursting with heavy emotions as she whispered, "You are a part of this family little Alice, tomorrow will simply make it official darling."

Bowing her head slightly with blurred vision, staring down at the oriental rug covering the floor, the little pixie kept her voice equally as soft, saying, "Thank you."

_**~End of chapter three~**_

**Thank you so very much to those of you that review any and all are welcome and very much appreciated. Any AN are posted on my profile, next chapter is Bella's trials then the wedding. **

**Hope you all enjoyed :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight**

**AU Fan fiction**

**Bella/Alice pairing**

**United at War sequel **

**Disclaimer: **Everything involving the twilight series and the characters of twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Four**

"Alright Bella bear let's get down to business shall we," Emmet spoke with his usual grin, rubbing his hands together, as he stood in the center of the training room. "All of us men collaborated on your challenges, and we decided on two that will prove you are the perfect mate for my midget baby sister."

Scanning the smirking confident faces of all the guys in the large room, her red amber gaze stopping on the tan face of the young alpha, she asked, "You helped come up with these challenges too?"

With a smug crooked smile Jacob nodded, saying, "The pack and I suggested your first one as a matter of fact, Emmet just tweaked it-"

"To perfection," the bulky Cullen quickly shot in.

Crossing her arms over her tunic covered chest, Bella lifted a single dark brow in silent demand as she asked, "So what did you mutts come up with?"

"You have to fight me," Jacob answered with a shrug.

Frowning, feeling more than a little disappointed, the brunette's voice held a tone of let down as she spoke. "There are fifteen of you here and that's all you could come up with… I have to fight the alpha shifter, seriously?"

"Not exactly _all _we came up with darling," Jasper replied in his smooth southern drawl. Stepping closer to the princess, a slow smile curling his lips, the blond vampire began explaining the details of their first challenge for the girl. "You see… Jacob mentioned that Emmet tweaked his suggestion, and the rest of us chimed in as well, a group effort." Feeling the young vampire's inpatients break like a wave against the excitement radiating off the others, the southerner decided to spare the poor princess and get on with it. "You do have to fight Jacob… as well as everyone else in this room, with the exception of our elders, and-"

"This is the best part," Emmet snickered while smacking the back of his beefy hand into Demetri's broad chest.

Nodding his head the Volturi guard smirked, saying, "Oh yeah."

Ignoring the hulking pair of child like vampire gorillas, continuing to hold Jasper's golden stare, Bella prompted, "and what?"

"You're not allowed to use any of your gifts… but we are," the blond man answered with an excited shine in the depths of his eyes. "This is all to prove you're able to protect our sweet little sister properly."

"Or settle old scores and nurse bruised egos," the princess shot back with a scoff.

Shrugging shamelessly, Demetri got his sister's attention, asking, "Don't think you're up for it little princess?"

A slow crooked grin shadowed the girl's beautiful pale features as her calculating gaze scanned the room filled with what would be her opponents. "Oh I'm more than up for it dear brother. How do you drop out once I've beaten you, since I'm obviously not going to kill my future in-laws and wedding guests… tempting as it may be?"

"Listen to that confidence," Caius stage whispered to his older brothers, Carlisle, Liam, and Elezar.

Leaning closer to the blond king, Aro replied, "I don't believe these young men know what they've gotten themselves into."

"Not a clue," Marcus chimed in with an amused lift to his mouth and a shake of his head.

Her smile only growing with the words of the ancient vampires ringing through the room, Bella looked to Jasper with a cocked brow asking, "Well?"

"You need to hit us where our hearts are not longer beating, and you have to knock with wolves unconscious." The curly haired soldier answered, his own mouth curving in anticipation as the confident infused excitement came flowing over him from the brunette.

Clapping his hands, the thunderous sound echoing off the stone walls around them, Emmet yelled, "Let's get this party started."

"Yes, lets," Bella agreed in a hushed tone before launching herself at Alec, slamming the heels of both palms into his chest, sending his trim frame flying into the cold wall behind him. "That's one," she whispered before turning to the rest of the shocked boys in the room.

"Damn," Demetri exhaled as the three Quileutes burst into their giant wolf forms behind him and Emmet. Shaking off his shock as the three fury beast galloped passed him, the dark haired man followed hot on their paws.

The princess watched the wolves coming at her and ran right at them. Jumping into the air she came down on the rust colored wolf's head hard enough to slam his horse sized body into the floor. Jacob's fury head smacked down into the stone ground, his rich brown eyes rolling back, and his body going limp. Pushing off the alpha's unconscious form Bella clenched her fist tight and nailed the snapping lower jaw of the gray wolf diving in at her, forcefully shutting his sharp teeth painfully together, causing a whistling whimper to fill the large room. Following her upper cut with a side kick to the giant wolf's temple, the brunette watched the gray animal form of Quil Ateara fall in a heap on the floor. Landing in a crouch, the deep growl rumbling from Embry's deep brown colored wolf form announcing his arrival, Bella dove forward and rolled beneath the jumping creature's long body. Laying her palms down on the stones beneath her, the brunette pushed her lean frame back into the air and twisted around to land on the fur covered back of her wedding guest. Lifting both hands to the outside of the wolf's large head, Bella slammed both palms into each temple. As the horse sized supernatural began to drop the princess twisted off its' back and ducked beneath the swinging tree trunk of an arm coming at her head.

"That would be four down big brother," the princess taunted with bouncing eyebrows as she easily dodged Demetri's attack. Laughing as the hulking vampire growled out in frustration, Bella ducked beneath his arms, moved in close to him, hitting the center of his chest with her closed fists. "And you make five," she whispered, feeling her brother's flesh give way beneath her knuckles. Spinning around, her chestnut waves swinging behind her shoulders, Bella faced her remaining opponents with a crooked smirk.

Watching Demetri walk away to sulk on the sidelines beside the once more conscious Quileute boys and Alec, Emmet narrowed his topaz eyes and charged at the brunette. "Bella bear is going down," he grunted out as he ran.

"Awe… did I split up the bro-mance you had going on," the brunette mocked with an exaggerated frown before rolling away from the bull like mass of Emmet Cullen, getting him farther from the other three remaining vampires.

Edward's golden gaze narrowed as he shouted out, "No Emmet wait," but the warning was too late.

Before the bear of a man knew what happened he was on his back with the princess standing on top of him, both of her feet firmly planted on his chest and cracks forming on the skin over his unbeating heart. "Oh this is just bull-"

"Headedness setting you up to fail," Bella playfully cut the grumbling boy off as she gracefully hopped from his chest. "You shouldn't be such a sore loser, and you _did_ last longer than Dee, so at least that's something." She added with a falsely sympathetic shrug.

Emmet walked over to join the others already beaten by the princess with a smug strut saying, "I did last longer than all of you guys."

"Oh shut it Em," Demetri hissed from his seat beside the shirtless form of Jacob Black.

"Now things will get interesting," Aro whispered to himself as his crimson eyes closely observed the movements of those left to fight his little girl.

Jasper watched the brunette's gaze follow every shift and slight movement he and the other two vampires made. "You were smart to remove Alec so quickly little princess, I would have done the same in your position," the blond complimented while delicately projecting waves of rising confidence toward the younger girl. "You really are an accomplished fighter."

"Comes with being in the Volturi family, and training with the best your entire human life as well doesn't hurt." Bella replied with a boastful smirk as her mind registered the false emotions seeping in through her pores. "You don't maintain power with a race as strong as ours unless you can fight to keep it."

Nodding in agreement, the southerner held the brunette's red amber stare as he replied, "As you have proven here tonight."

"Exactly, but that was at your demand and challenge… I will not lose my favor to marry your sister." Pushing through the heavy feelings threatening to smother her, Bella caught the arm of her sandy haired brother as he attempted to attack her from behind. Twisting the appendage and hooking her foot back around his ankle to bring him down, the princess slammed the heel of her hand into Felix's chest and spun in a crouch to face the last two Cullen brothers. "I've trained against my brothers my entire life, I know their scents, I know their moves, and I don't need my gifts to beat them." Shrugging her shoulders she added, "The wolves are just Demetri and Emmet on four legs covered in fur." Watching the pair of brothers, her deep amber pools analyzing every slight movement from the two, she said, "If you were not friends and family, and Alice wouldn't kill me if you showed up to our wedding covered in cracks and missing limbs imagine what I could do." Smirking at the attempted masking of surprised understanding washing over the last of her opponents, Bella allowed her calm and self assured emotions to blanket the empathy.

"That's my girl," Caius boasted only to receive a lifted brow from his brother causing him to add, "my niece." When Aro silently chuckled at the correction, the blond ancient rolled his eyes and grumbled in annoyance to himself.

Felix smiled over at his baby sister as he got to his feet and whispered, "Well done Tiny," before going over to join the others on the sidelines.

_**Edward… we're going to need to work together if we want a chance at beating her.**_ Jasper called out telepathically to his younger brother, seeing the slightest of nods in response to his thought out words. Pushing out a cloud of confusion and anxiety, the soldier kept his focus on the girl as he continued speaking to his brother's mind. _**Do you know her next move? **_When the bronze haired boy shook his head the tiniest fraction, Jasper started shifting to get into a better position for the maneuver he had in mind. _**Attack her from both sides when I say go… **_His focus staying on the weary frowning brunette, the southerner sensed his brother's movements and called out _**now Edward!**_

Bella's mind was swimming in a dizzying haze of foreign emotions, her anxiety only increasing the harder she attempted to concentrate on the curly haired blond. The silence surrounding the trio speaking volumes to the princess, she shifted her senses to keep Edward's movements in focus, not trusting her sight to help her in the approaching attack. The air swayed in the room, breezing over the fine hairs of her body, and the brunette jumped into an aerial cartwheel. As her leather encased legs swung over her head, Bella grabbed onto the collar of the lanky vampire's tunic and used her momentum to toss him across the room into the far wall. Letting the all consuming emotions of her most recent fear to her mate's catatonic state bubble into her heart and mind, driving out the oppressive feelings being fed into her from the empathic vampire, Bella watched Jasper's golden gaze go wide. Flashing across the distance into the blond southerner, the brunette felt the cracks splinter across her cheek as his fist connected to her pale flesh. Ignoring the blow and plowing through, the princess ducked beneath his follow through and kicked up hard, her booted heel landing right over his silent heart.

The curly haired soldier smiled up at the princess with a shake of his head saying, "I'm glad you're going to be family."

Running footsteps ghosted over the gray stone floor causing the brunette's ears to twitch and her muscles to coil, readying for the oncoming attack. A whispered growl escaped Edward's sneering lips just as Bella tucked and rolled away from the bronze haired vampire. "Stealth is not your strong suite," the girl taunted while hopping back to her feet.

Narrowing his darkening gaze, the telepath flashed his crooked smirk, saying, "Stealth has never been what I relied on in a fight princess."

"And that's your weakness," the younger vampire replied with a slight nod.

"Or my strength," the boy snapped out before lunging at the brunette. Edward opened his gift to Bella's mind as the two began to trade blows. The telepath relished and savored the ability to finally read the guarded girl's every thought, easily dodging swings and kicks as they battled it out.

Giving her body over to the instincts locked beneath her skin, the brunette launched a volley of hits and kicks, nailing the lanky boy with each blow as her thoughts sped quickly through her mind and directly into action. Smiling as a dazed Edward shook off the last upper cut to his jaw, the spider webbing of black cracks along his pale flesh already fusing back together, Bella thrust both palms into the boy's chest with enough force to send his body flaying. "Definitely a weakness Eddie boy," she called out while brushing off her hands and watching her final opponent climb back to his feet across the room.

A beaming smile of pride eclipsed Aro's features as he turned his gaze from his daughter to the blond doctor on his left. "What do you say Carlisle, do you believe our princess capable of protecting your little Alice?"

"If she had only defeated Jasper under these conditions I would have believed her capable," the head of the Cullen family answered in his soothing tone, adding, "But with all this I find myself concerned for my family's safety should the princess not be there in a time of trouble."

The older vampires laughed good- naturedly as the younger men grumbled at the teasing insult. Aro's eyes danced with mirth as he looked over to the peaceful doctor, saying, "It's a good thing we'll be family soon-"

"And that the girl is able to teleport now," Marcus interrupted, speaking between his deep chuckles.

Rolling her eyes at the bantering ancients, Bella placed her hands on her hips and asked, "So what's the last challenge?"

Bouncing his eye brows in excitement Emmet said, "Dancing."

"Huh," the brunette grunted as a confused frown furrowed the pale skin of her forehead. "My next and _last _trial to prove my worth is dancing?"

Shrugging his shoulders Jasper chuckled slightly as he spoke in his smooth southern drawl. "You are getting married to the peanut… we need to make sure you can keep up princess."

"We're going through all the classics too," Edward announced as he and the others walked closer to the girl. "Country dances, the waltz, fox trot, tango, salsa, lambda-"

"Swing, hip-hop, and all the fun stuff in between," Emmet's deep voice happily cut in as his golden orbs flickered with renewed excitement.

Nodding her head the brunette held her arms out wide saying, "Let's get started then."

_**So what did they put you through love?**_

Smiling at the sound of her mate's familiar voice twirling down their link and dancing in her mind, Alice leaned back into the plush pillows of the sofa with a whispered sigh. _**I'm currently wearing light gray oversized sweats, red and black plaid booties with a matching floppy eared hat, and a set of giant fake pearl earrings, bracelet, and necklace.**_

_** Haha… I bet you look absolutely adorable drowning in those close with your pout firmly in place on that gorgeous face of yours'. **_

Rolling her eyes at the amusement evident in the princess's shared thoughts, the raven haired vampire glanced around the room full of females watching Judge Dredd as she continued talking to Bella through their connection. _**Yeah, laugh it up sweets… I'm also stuck watching horrible action movies until we need to set up for the wedding, and had a nerve wracking heart to heart with your mother.**_

_** Is she alright… are you?**_

_** Yes baby we're both fine, she just needed to know I wasn't stealing her baby girl away. **_Glancing over to the ancient woman in question she received a knowing wink from her mate's mom. Alice's golden gaze went wide but she quickly calmed down when Sulpicia gave a very subtle shake of her head. 'Thank you' the tiny girl mouthed as the pair shared a secret smile. _**What did the boys have set up for you little princess?**_

_** I thought you would already know Tink.**_

_** The girls have rules against me using my gift; it's how I got the fun accessories.**_

_** Will this get you in trouble babe?**_

_** I don't care, I'll put anything on they can come up with; I'll even let Emmet do my makeup… I just need to hear you Bella. **_Alice could feel the sting of tears that wouldn't fall filling her eyes before they went wide at the ghostly feel of strong arms curling around her waist. _**Please tell me that's you.**_

_** Of course it's me baby love… I felt you getting upset, what's wrong Tink?**_

Looking down to where the feel of her mate's arms would be, Alice felt her smile tremble with the overwhelming emotions building up in her small frame. _**I wasn't ready to be away from you yet… I don't know what I saw in that vision, and I don't feel frightened by it but I do feel the loss of time with you.**_

_** I've been checking on you throughout the night baby… its torture being away from you.**_

_** So distract me, both of us… How did you do with your challenges tonight?**_ Alice blinked away the hazy wash of stagnant tears as she tried to shake off the shroud of gloomy emotions resting heavily on top of her unbeating heart.

_** Your brothers have their own ideas of what proves someone worthy of you… I had to fight all of them at once without using any of my gifts, and then I had to dance-**_

_** They made you dance?**_ The pixie interrupted, barely able to stifle the laugh that tried to slip from her mouth.

"Hey Ali, I know you're cheating and talking to your girl," Kate vampire whispered from beside the smaller girl. "Tell the little princess you'll see her tomorrow before the others notice."

Nodding her head reluctantly Alice released a soft sigh as she reached out to her mate through their bond. _**I have to go sweetheart, Kate just gave me a warning and I really don't want to look like a clown on our big day.**_

_** Alright Tink, just be prepared for my amazing moves tomorrow… I love you.**_

_** I love you little princess, I look forward to it.**_ Letting out another lengthy sigh of longing Alice laid her head on top of Kate's shoulder with a deep pout marring her beautiful pixie features.

Looping her arm around the younger girl's shoulders, Kate gently trailed the fingers of her free hand through spiked raven locks and kissed Alice's forehead. "It's only a few more hours now Bitty, then you get forever with your princess… and become royalty yourself."

"A few hours has never felt so long before," Alice grumbled as she settled more into the sofa and the side of her blond cousin.

Rachel's curly dark blond tresses swung around her frowning features as their beat up wagon sped past the reflective white letters on the green road sign. "Why are we heading to the airport?"

Taking his eyes off the dark highway for a moment to glance at his confused wife, Abe answered, "Because I've booked us on a flight."

"Why?" She asked, her crystal blue gaze raking over the tension filled shoulders and firm grasp on the wheel as her husband continued driving. "We've never had to board a plane before."

Releasing a soft sigh, Abrielle rotated the kinks from his neck as he replied, "We can't travel the same ways anymore, it's too easy to be tracked like that and we're their focus right now." Glancing to his blond passenger once more, his voice dropping slightly, the dark haired man added, "Even the time we do have isn't enough and we need to make it to them before it runs out on us."

"And Isabella," Rachel whispered out on a husky breath, dropping her chin to stare down at her lap. "What about her?"

"We're giving her what time we can Ray," he answered in frustration, sifting his fingers through his dark curls before returning his hand to the wheel. "There's only so much I can do, but in the end your safety comes before anything else."

Blinking rapidly at the sting of hot tears collecting in her blue eyes the blond took a shaky breath before speaking in a choked whisper. "I just feel… it's like we're leading her to slaughter, our own sacrificial lamb to save-"

"Stop, just stop..." Abe cut in with a raised hand, shaking his head harshly at his wife's unfinished sentence. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but you've accepted what must be done Rachel." Pulling off to the side of the road, slamming the gearshift into park, Abe unclipped his belt and turned in his seat. Reaching out to cut his wife's moisture streaked cheek, the man's brown eyes softened with the build -up of his own tears. "I need you to trust me love, if you don't trust me we will lose."

Nodding her head, Rachel took in a slow steadying breath as she gazed up at her husband threw wet lashes. "I trust you; I trust you'll do what's right."

Leaning in and sealing his mouth to trembling lips, Abrielle kissed his wife in slow comfort before pulling away to rest his forehead to hers' and whisper, "I love you Rachel and I will do what I must… we have no other choice my love." Kissing her once more he reattached his seat belt and slipped the vehicle back into gear to start moving again. Looking over at his silently crying wife Abe reached out and tenderly tucked a few blond curls behind her ear, saying, "Try to rest sweetheart, you need to take care of yourself."

"Ok," she exhaled on a soft breath while reclining her seat back slightly and turning her head to stare out into the dark road side as quiet rivulets continued to flow down her cheeks. Threading her fingers together the blond rested her joined hands over her stomach as her thoughts drifted to the young brunette that had been their topic of conversation. _**I'm sorry Isabella… I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you; couldn't be stronger for you.**_

The late afternoon breeze gently brushed back long dark locks as polished boot covered feet steadily trekked up to the lone figure staring over the cliff side. Crimson eyes looked over the lean frame exuding strength and pride while a slow smile curled the corners of his mouth. "I thought this would be where I'd find my little one," Aro spoke out on a gentle tone, coming to a stand-still beside the younger vampire.

"Hey daddy," Bella whispered softly, her own full lips curving in a half smile at the feel of the man's comforting presents and scent surrounding her.

Tucking his hands into the pockets of his charcoal gray slacks, Aro looked over his daughter's profile with a curious eye before speaking. "You know they're nearly finished with the preparations, and most of the guests have started dressing already."

Nodding slightly, still staring transfixed over the cliff side to the breath taking Italian landscape, the brunette absentmindedly replied, "That's good."

"So what has my little girl standing on her ledge looking worrisome on a day of unparalleled happiness?" the ancient asked in a tender voice with a slight teasing lift.

Shaking her head, running long pale fingers through her wavy tresses, Bella released a deep sigh as she finally met the patient gaze of her father. "I have so many thoughts filling my mind… I just needed somewhere to go with them."

Placing an arm around the girl's shoulders, tugging her in close for a half hug, Aro kissed his daughter's head, saying, "Perhaps if you share a few of those thoughts it may free up some space in your busy mind dear one."

Circling her arms around her father's waist, Bella snuggled into the familiar reassuring safety, taking a breath to enjoy the moment with the man who raised her as his own. "Have you and mother always been this happy? I know you both bicker and tease, but have you ever…"

"Fought," the dark haired man softly finished for his little girl, only to feel her nod against his shoulder in silent response. "No relationship comes with only ups and happiness little one, so yes… your mother and I have fought many times before; often with her winning." The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled with the sound of the brunette's soft laughter reaching his ears before continuing to speak. "Your mother and I have had centuries of ups and downs, but I would never trade a single one of them. Every moment in a couple's life, be it good or bad, is a chance for the pair to define and discover who they are and what they mean to one another."

Tilting her head to look up at her dad, Bella asked, "You have no regrets?"

"Not a single one sweetheart," Aro replied easily gently squeezing his little girl to his side before loosening his hold. "I was around a long time before meeting my Sulpicia, and I'm ashamed to admit there were many days I longed for everything to just end." When Bella pinned his gaze down with a troubled frown the ancient sighed heavily before explaining, "When you have eternity and you're alone it's not the wonder others would have you believe. There are times, long stretches of them, when immortality is a dark damp lonely place, and the only emotion you can feel is despair and a wish for it to be over." Leaning forward to place a tender kiss on the pale wrinkled brow of his daughter's forehead, Aro whispered, "I am so glad you found your Alice before having a chance to be subject to the emotional torture of that. A vampire's mate is what makes eternity the wonder of fanciful imaginings little one… they are who you wish to live forever for." His face contorting into a worried expression, the dark haired man looked deep into his daughter's red amber pools, asking, "Are you doubting your bond with little Alice?"

Lowering her eyes away from her father's penetrating crimson gaze, Bella shook her head as she softly confessed, "I don't doubt my bond with her; I doubt my ability to keep her happy."

"Oh dear Bella there are simple rules to keeping your wife happy," the ancient replied with a deep chuckle as he affectionately pat his child's shoulder. "Just remember your Alice is always right, you'll never win an argument, and you must happily do whatever she may ask of you."

"So I'm her puppet for eternity," the brunette scoffed.

"I didn't say you always had to follow the rules little one, and given your stubborn streak I'd say you following them will be a rare occurrence." He commented with a shake of his head and a wide grin. "Love is never the easiest thing Isabella, not even for vampires, but that's what keeps it interesting; keeps things passionate… keeps it worth living for."

Turning fully to give her father a proper hug, Bella lovingly squeezed the ancient vampire, whispering, "Thank you daddy, you've always been there for me."

"And I always will be little one," Aro softly promised, his pale hand smoothing down silky chestnut waves while blinking away the tears blurring his vision. "You are the most loving, genuine, and beautiful being I've ever met my Isabella. You are the joy in mine and your mother's immortal lives, and the warm heart of this family… Mary Alice and the Cullens are blessed to be receiving you into their family."

"And we're lucky to be welcoming Alice into ours," Bella added while looking up at her father.

Smiling down at his daughter Aro nodded in agreement, saying, "As long as she keeps you happy sweetheart."

Chuckling softly the brunette frowned asking, "And if she doesn't?"  
>"She'd have to be punished," he answered with a serious nod, the twinkle in his eye the only tell tail of his teasing. "You are the Volturi princess after all."<p>

"Ah, but she'll be a Volturi and a princess as well by the end of the night," she teased right back.

Leaning down with an amused smile Aro said, "Then best you keep little Alice happy as well."

Laughing and hugging her father once more, enjoying the comforting feel of his strong arms holding her close, Bella allowed herself to savor this moment as the breeze shifted directions; tugging at their hair and clothes. "I love you daddy," she whispered so softly only a vampire could hear it.

"And I you my baby girl," the ancient replied just as quietly, placing a tender kiss on the top of her soft chestnut hair.

_**~End of Chapter Four~**_

_****_**Hope you all like it, thank you to those of you who take your time to review and ready you all rock and I truly appreciate it :D Wedding's coming next and any updates or AN will be posted on my profile so there's no confusion with actual chapter updates.**

**Thank you for reading :D**


End file.
